Sweet Child
by MissLadyDemon
Summary: Taking over countries is always something that causes War but with 2P America and Canada it's easier when you take out the ones that matter and even if 2P England thought that asking for help from his 1P was going to save them, well than, that's just to bad. 2P FACE.


**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"I'm afraid you do not understand!" 2P Arthur shouted with wide eyes. "They're going to take over our countries! Both England and France would cease to exist!"

"I don't know what to tell you, really." 1p England sighed. "But the 1Ps and 2Ps can't interfere with each other's worlds."

"I know that!" 2p England chewed on his lip his eyes filled with fear. "I don't know what to do.. that last hope we had was to band together but they took him! I know they've hidden 2P France somewhere and unless he's there than that's it! They've won the whole tea party!"

"I don't know why they would want to do it, though." 1P France said sitting down his wine looking at the blue and pink eyed England. "Why would your America and Canada want to take over the countries? They love freedom! Well, America more than than love..."

"Freedom? _Freedom_?!" 2P England shouted standing up. "Are you both off your rockers?! Al and Matt do _not_ care for _freedom_! They care about the control, the power, the fact that they can hold on to anyone and crush their very soul!"

"Now calm down," 1p England snapped. "Your making a fool out of yourself."

"I am not a fool! They others feel it too! They already took over what used to be Mexico, South America, an not their heading for Europe!" 2P England was frantic now. "France and I were going to pulled all out of power together but than he went missing and both America and Canada are playing a sick game with me saying they would let me keep both countries if I find Francis before the last sunset in three days! It's nearly been two days and this is the third, I need a spell from you, nothing more!"

England looked at him before setting his tea cup down. "Alright, I don't see what one spell could do. It's not like I'm going to help you in your own world anyways."

"Oui, and I wish you good luck, Mon ami."

"I thank you." 2P England smiled. "We both do."

They nodded before both Englishmen walked into the house.

* * *

2P England was ready to leave when something in his chest shot at him. Gasping he grabbed his chest right where his heart was. Good god, it hurt so! Crying out Arthur looked around for anyone thinking that he might have been shot.

Suddenly he felt woozy before falling down. No this couldn't be happening, not now, not when he was so close to saving 2P France, to saving their countries from the demons they found and raised together.

No, no, no, it couldn't be.

"...Help... Help... please..." 2p England gasped. "Someone..."

Two figures stood over him before the world went black as they leaned down.

* * *

"France, come with me!" England demanded his green eyes seriousf. "It's my 2P, he was found knocked out near my house."

"What?" France jumped up grabbing a coat. "Let us hurry than!"

"Yes,"

Once they got to the hospital they asked which room the other was in and once they got the information from the nurse and another from a guard stationed they they were about to go in when they noticed three shadows in there already.

"Who the bloody hell?" England stepped through and froze. "You! I should have known!"

"Oh, don't get your panties in a pinch." 2P America grinned at him with that evil smile of his that made a chill go down his spine. "We're just here to see our friend, aren't we, bro?"

"Yeah," 2P Canada scowled at them purples eyes glowing at them. "After all we care about _them_, don't we?"

Both the 1P France and England suddenly noticed that the third shadow had been 2P France knocked out cold on the floor, not moving. He was really banged up. France moved forward to help when a hockey stick stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah," 2P Canada scolded. "You can't interfere with our worlds take overs."

"What are you talking about?! They have until sunset!" 1P England yelled out in anger. "I cannot belive you would do this to them!"

"Ha!" 2P America through his head back. "His heart might have been in the right place but his concussion doesn't!"

"I can feel the change can you?" 2P Canada grinned at his brother.

"Yep."

"What's this poor sweet fellow to do?"

"What a shame." Alfred grinned.

"What a crime." Matt grinned back.

"To be so close,"

"And yet so far."

"So overdue."

"So under par,"

"It's too sublime."

France and England backed away ad the two said in unison. "Sweet child."

"Poor child," Matt stood up slowly looking at them. "And now their sun has set!"

"Dear child, poor child," Alfred picked up his bat swinging it slowly. "Lost child."

"There's still some hope?" 1p France asked carefully raising his arms to try and make the two insane norther brothers calm down. "Oui, hope?"

"Wanna bet?" Alfred asked looking at his twin.

"Nope."

"France we need to leave now..." England said holding back a choke as he could feel 2P England losing his powers. "Come away, we need to away."

2P Canada lifted his hockey stick above 2P France's head. "Poor child."

2P America lifted his bat above 2P England's head. "Poor unfortunate souls!"

They swung.

* * *

**It's been awhile since I've written Hetalia or one with a song reference. So I've gone to see The Little Mermaid the Musical and there this one called 'Sweet child' and it's the Sweet Child Reprise. I loved it so much that I wrote this up. **

**It was fun but I can tell I'm a bit rusty with my writing. **

**I also thought of doing one with Poor Unfortunate Souls the Reprise version because it sounded amazing. Also found out a lot more about Ariel and her family from watching it. **


End file.
